In one aspect, the present invention relates to a process for converting C.sub.3 and C.sub.4 hydrocarbons to less saturated hydrocarbons. In another aspect, this invention relates to novel compositions of matter which are useful as catalysts in a process for converting C.sub.3 and C.sub.4 hydrocarbons to less saturated hydrocarbons.
Processes for the catalytic conversion of C.sub.3 and C.sub.4 hydrocarbons to less saturated hydrocarbons are known, and have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,621,163; 4,621,162, 4,620,051 and 4,613,722. However, there is an ever present need to develop new catalysts which are more effective in these hydrocarbon conversion processes than known catalyst compositions.